


Serenity

by shsl_writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Awkward Romance, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Girls in Love, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_writer/pseuds/shsl_writer
Summary: Serenity: the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.Toko's lips are firm and insistent against hers; pressing into her with uncharacteristic vigor."I-if you want me to stop, tell me."A collection of sweet and smutty Komaru and Toko (and sometimes Jack) one shots.





	1. Meraki: To Do Something With Soul

Toko's lips are firm and insistent against hers; pressing into her with uncharacteristic vigor. The film plays on in the background, forgotten in the growing intensity of their kiss. Komaru shifts, turning herself to face Toko on the sofa, one hand moving to the back of the other girls head. Toko lets out a small grunt of approval, bringing her hands up to cup Komaru's face, tilting their faces for a better angle. Komaru lets out a soft sigh, free hand coming up to tuck loose strands of hair behind Toko's ear, opening her mouth to her girlfriends insistent tongue. Dropping her hands from Komaru's face, Toko bites at her bottom lip, pulling a quiet moan out of the other girl. Toko sneaks one of her hands up Komaru's leg, bunching up her skirt and landing to rest atop her thigh. Toko breaks the kiss, pulling back to hold eye contact with her. Her glasses are a little lopsided and one of the straps on her tank top is sliding off her shoulder, but she looks gorgeous, Komaru thinks fondly. 

"I-if you want me to stop, tell me." Red faced and stuttering, Toko holds her gaze. Komaru smiles, twisting both her hands in the back of Toko's hair and pulling her mouth back to hers.

"I know." She whispers, crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Toko kisses back with equal intensity, rolling Komaru's lower lip between her teeth before releasing her and moving her lips to her girlfriends throat. Komaru lets out a breathy moan and she feels Toko smile against her throat. Hot, open mouthed kisses trail down to her collar bone where Toko bites down, intent on leaving a mark. It was fairly easy to mark her up, but nothing compared to Toko, Komaru reminisces. Toko bruised so easily, she hardly had to bite to leave a mark. Komaru tightens her hands in the purple locks, asking, begging, for more. The hand on her thigh slides higher, light fingers coming into hesitant contact with her over her panties. Komaru can't help the shaky moan that escapes her, dizzy with anticipation, releasing Toko's hair in favor of covering her own mouth. Nimble fingers press against her clothed center in slow, gentle strokes, Toko pulling away from her neck to watch her expression carefully. Head thrown back and skirt bunched Komaru can guess she probably looks ridiculous. The look on Toko's face however says otherwise. Sitting side by side, Toko reaching across her lap to reach under her skirt, Komaru muses she can't be comfortable but can't bring herself to ask. Toko stills her hand, and Komaru has to bite back a cry at the loss of contact. Toko's eyes are wide as she uses her other hand to discard her glasses and tuck loose hair behind her ears. She's dressed in sweats and a black tank top, but Komaru think's she looks gorgeous. Face red, eyes hungry, and purple hair sticking to her forehead, Komaru doesn't think she's ever seen such a beautiful girl or been so turned on. She realizes she must be staring because Toko shoots her a nervous smile. 

"I'm- I'm going to take these off.." Toko stutters, fingers hooking in the band of her underwear and pulling them down. Komaru helps them off, dropping them on the sofa, suddenly feeling very exposed. A careful hand slides back up her leg, stopping at her upper thigh. In a moment of bravery, Toko brings her other hand to Komaru's knee and slowly pulls her legs apart.  
"Can't have y-you hiding like that." She says, face red and hand shaking slightly against Komaru's thigh.  
At the first brush of slender fingers directly against her heat, Komaru grabs Toko's wrist, not stopping, just holding. Toko takes an audible breath through her nose, and carefully running her fingers across her folds. She's wet enough that Toko's slender fingers glide up and down easily, not entering and staying away from the sensitive nerve bundle. Komaru realizes she is panting, the hand that was over her mouth long since moved to clutch at the edge of the sofa fir support. Toko is panting, eyes alternating between her face and watching her hand move under Komaru's skirt. When she presses in with her middle finger, it slides in easily. Komaru cries out, body tensing nervously. It doesn't hurt, she thinks thankfully, though she had known it wouldn't. She'd done this before, alone, using her own hands, but it was not the same. Toko's fingers were longer than hers, slender and quick to find the spots that made her shake and cry out. And it was Toko; her perfect, nervous, stuttering, amazing girlfriend. Everything was better when it was with Toko, she thinks fondly. She hears Toko breathing heavily as she carefully explores. Crooking her finger inside her, she sets a slow rhythm. The only sound in the room other than the tv is their heavy breathing and the occasional moan from Komaru. Toko adds a second finger, pausing to let her adjust. Moving her hand to brace herself on the back of the sofa, Toko twists her wrist so she can massage deep inside her. Deep and slow Toko fucks her, eyes glued to her flushed face, looking for any indication she was uncomfortable. Changing her thrusts from straight to curving up inside her Komaru lets out a loud moan, body shaking and flushed. Toko hits that one spot deep inside her and her head spins. In the back of her mind she hears Toko make a small sound of triumph. She hits the spot again, and again- over and over until Komaru is shaking hard against her, body hot and begging. 

"Come on." Toko whispers, lips back against Komaru's throat, "come on." Komaru cries out as she cums, clenching around Toko's fingers. Pleasure washes through her and she collapses back against the sofa.  
Once her senses start to come back online, she opens her eyes to find Toko watching her intensely. She hadn't noticed when she removed her hand, now held awkwardly to the side to keep from getting what, Komaru realizes is her cum, on the sofa. 

"You're amazing." Komaru says tiredly, a warm smile crossing her face and Toko snorts, the tension leaving her shoulders. She starts to get up, free hand pushing her off the sofa, but Komaru grabs her wrist. "What about you?"

Toko flushes right down to the roots of her hair and averts her eyes. "I-I'm fine." Gingerly she pulls away from her grasp. "I just need to wash my hand." She turns and walks to the bathroom, sweatpants riding low on her hips. Komaru lays on the sofa for a moment, basking in the after orgasm drowsiness before pulling herself to her feet. She's a little tender, she realizes as she makes her way to the bathroom. She finds Toko at the sink, driying her hands. Coming up behind her she rests her hands against her girlfriends hips, pulling her close so they are flush.  
"You sure you don't want anything?" She asks softly, lowering her mouth to plant a single slow kiss bellow Toko's ear. Toko shakes against her but says nothing, eyes watching her intently through the reflection of the mirror over the sink. "Because I know there are some things I'd like to do to you." Toko opens her mouth but no words come out. Gently, Komaru massages her hip joints, fingers teasing. Toko looks about ready to pass out. Holding her firmly with one hand against her hip, she slips her other hand down the front of Toko's pants and past her underwear. Her fingers are met by heavy wetness and she smiles triumphantly against her girlfriends neck. Toko gasps, refusing to meet her eyes in the mirror.  
"Look how wet you are." She coos, guiding Toko's hands to brace herself on the sink. "I think you do want something." Still Toko remains quiet, but her eyes are pleading, her legs squeezing tightly shut around her hand. Carefully, Komaru slides the very top of her finger in, teasing. Toko squirms, but Komaru won't budge.  
"P-please.." Toko whispers, and Komaru grins, removing her hand completely. Toko turns to look at her and Komaru meets her halfway for a kiss. Hands returning to Toko's hips, she pushes her up against the sink. Maybe a little too roughly, Komaru thinks guiltily, but Toko only moans into her mouth. "Please." Toko whispers again, lips trembling against her.


	2. Meliorism: A belief that the world gets better

Gentle hands trace up her back, Toko's slender fingers tracing invisible patterns in the water running down her back. Komaru has her mouth against Toko's pale throat, her attention focused on the bright marks blossoming across Toko's neck and collarbone. She marks so easily, Komaru thinks fondly, bringing her hands up to rest against her girlfriend's hips. Toko leans into her hands, pressing into her touch firmly, her quiet moans echoing off the tiled walls. Toko is never very vocal during moments of intimacy, but that just makes Komaru want to draw them out of her more. The soft, breathy cries and gasps Toko lets out turn her on perhaps more than Toko's touch itself, she thinks absentmindedly. Komaru lets out a satisfied purr against her neck, hands caressing Toko's hips gently. 

"M-more." Toko mumbles softly, hands moving from her back to twist against her damp locks. Komaru smiles, but continues her gentle caresses, lowering her mouth to pepper kisses along Toko's chest. Her purple locks are plastered along her back and chest, dripping and cool in comparison to Toko's flushed skin. Not so gently Komaru takes one of her girlfriends nipples between her teeth, dragging a ragged whine out of her. She brings one hand up to her other breast, scrapping her nails across the sensitive bud. Toko is shaking hard, body hot and back resting heavily against the shower wall. Komaru continues her assault against her chest until Toko forces her away with a hand against her shoulder and the other in her hair. 

"What is it?" Komaru asks teasingly, straightening up from Toko's chest to her full height. Even with just an inch on her, Toko looks small. Thin frame with pale skin and huge eyes, Komaru thinks she looks gorgeous.  
Toko is panting, skin damp with both the shower water and sweat. 

"Fuck me. Please." She gasps out, voice pleading. With her wide, glasses free gaze trained on her pleadingly, Komaru snaps. Both her hands return to Toko's hips, gripping firmly and pushing her up against the wall. Lips seal over hers in a searing kiss, Toko's mouth falling open in needy submission. Komaru forces knee between Toko's legs, shoving them apart. long fingers tracing up her trembling thigh before grabbing her firmly, keeping her legs spread. Komaru breaks the kiss to watch her girlfriends face, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Toko's face is flushed, eyes wide and mouth partially open in a silent cry, her hair sticking to her forehead. Roughly, Komaru moves to shove two fingers inside her, pulling a loud moan out of Toko. Sliding in as far as she can, she moves her free hand around Toko's waist, supporting her as her knees give out. Quickly she fuckers her on her fingers, watching Toko's face intently. Her eyes have fallen closed and gasps escape her with every hard thrust of Komaru's fingers.

Toko’s body clenches around her fingers, eyes rolled back slightly and hands grasping at Komru’s shoulders. Breathless and silent cries fall from Toko’s lips as her body tightens in on itself.  
“You’re so beautiful. So perfect.” Komaru coos, voice smooth and soft. Toko lets out another whimper, hands tightening against her. It hadn’t taken long for Komaru to realize Toko gets off to dirty talk, and even moreso praise. “Come for me.” She commands, her voice soft in contrast to her unforgiving fingers. And that’s all it takes. Toko falls apart on her hand, body shaking violently.  
As she finally calms, Toko releases the breath she was apparently holding, letting her head fall back. With a loud smack, she whacks the back of her head into the tiled wall and collapses.  
“Toko!” Komaru yelps in surprise, quickly dropping to her knees beside her girlfriend. Almost immediately she sits back up, but Komaru knows something isn’t right. She looks around at the shower, to Komaru, and then down at her own naked body.  
“Hehe sorry, I’m I interrupting, Dekomaru?” Jack purrs, getting to her feet and pulling Komaru with her. A dirty smile is plastered across Jack’s face as she wraps her arms around Komaru’s waist, pulling them flush. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like a turn.” Komaru stammers for a moment, face flushed.  
“I- of course I don’t mind.” She means it, but it’s so hard to think straight with Jack’s intense gaze roaming her naked body. “But, we should probably get out of the shower. We don’t want to use all of the hot water..” Jack just cackled, releasing her waist and stepping back to look at her. Steaming water rains down on both of them, fogging up the glass shower window and making the room feel almost suffocatingly warm. 

“Lucky Toko..” Jack says, almost to herself as she studies Komaru. “Getting you all to herself.” 

“I-I’m sorry Jack. I know I’ve been spending more time with Toko lately and. You have your needs too.” She moves to step forward, to touch, but Jack grabs her wrists, holding her still.

“Now now, don’t worry Maru.” Jack says, voice low. “We may not share memories, but feelings we do. I’m perfectly satisfied.” She licks her lips, eyes tracing down from her face to her chest and then lower. “However, it’s you I want.” 

Roughly she forces Komaru’s hands up against the wall above her head with one hand, the other coming to brace against her hip. Komaru gasps, body colliding with the shower wall. Jack kisses her, and it is oh so different from kissing Toko, even if it is the same mouth. Jack is all tongue and teeth, biting at her lip and forcing her way into her mouth. All Komaru can do is stand there and take it and, though she’d never say it, she loves it. Jack can so easily dominate her it’s thrilling. Breaking the kiss and releasing her hands, Jack moves to run her hands down Komaru’s sides. 

“Now,” Jack’s voice is teasing as she leans in to pepper kisses across her throat and collarbone. “Try to stay still.” Dropping to her knees, Jack looks up at her with a large, daring grin. She holds eye contact as she uses both her hands to force Komaru’s legs apart. It’s so dirty looking and Komaru feels herself flushing all over again. Feeling overwhelmed she closes her eyes, unable to watch, but Jack snaps.

“Watch, Dekomaru.” She says, voice insistent but still oh so teasing. “I want you to watch as I rip you apart.” 

At the first touch of her tongue Komaru is already gasping. Firm fingers against her thighs keep her from closing her legs around her head. Komaru twists her fingers in Jack’s hair, holding her close as she begins to pull her apart, just as she promised. She alternates between using the flat of her tongue and probing the bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue. Jack works with the confidence of someone with experience, or in this case Komaru thinks, fantasied a lot. She eats her out with the same intensity she uses while fighting, Komaru thinks, in awe. 

“Jack- please!” Komaru moans, fingers pulling at the other girls hair roughly. Jack moans against her, eyes falling shut for a moment. In the back of her mind, Komaru makes a mental note to try and hair pulling again later, when she can think straighter. Jack obays, adding her fingers, fucking her on her middle and pointer fingers as her mouth focuses on the small nerves that have Komaru melting against her mouth. It doesn’t take long before Komaru is shaking hard, cumming against her girlfriends mouth and fingers. Jack stands, hands gentler as she moves them back to around her waist. 

“Toko should share more often.” She says, planting an unusually gentle kiss against her lips. Komaru can taste her self on her lips as they break apart. “There is so much I want to do to you.”


	3. Frisson: (n.) a shiver of pleasure

Forty six. That was the number of wooden planks that made up the ceiling in their bedroom. There was also an extra couple that lead into the bathroom but from her position on her back, Toko could not see how many. Not that it mattered, she thinks bitterly, she had only counted the dumb boards in hopes of distracting herself. The clock on the bedside table reads 1:32AM. Next to her, blissfully asleep, is Komaru. Thin sheet pulled over the lower half of her body and loose tank top slipping down her shoulder, she was not helping Toko's predicament. Angrily Toko scrubs her eyes with the back of her hand. She wasn't an overly sexual person, Toko thinks in frustration, she wasn't the type of girl who couldn't get to sleep the night before an important Future Foundation meeting because the heat between her legs had grown too distracting. She lets out an exhausted groan and shifts onto her back, eyes trained at the ceiling once more.  
"Toko?" Komaru's voice is heavy with sleep as she moves beside her, eyes opening sleepily. Sighing again, Toko keeps her eyes fixed on the ceiling, hoping her girlfriend won't notice how flushed she is or the way her legs press tightly together beneath the blanket. 

"Go back to sleep." Toko whispers as Komaru shifts closer to her on the bed, rolling onto her stomach so their shoulders touching. Komaru brings a gentle hand up to tuck Toko's wild hair out of her face, eyes more awake and full of concern.

"Why aren't you sleeping? It's late." Toko just shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"I'm just not tired."

"Nonsense." Komaru calls her bluff, sitting up a little so she can look into her girlfriends eyes. "At dinner you said you were exhausted. And you should be! You've been working really hard these past few days." When Toko still doesn't respond she puts a worried hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Toko insists, rolling to face Komaru, knowing she won't go back to sleep unless she's sure Toko is alright. "I'm just... My mind may be tired but my body is wide awake." Komaru looks at her in slight confusion, clearly not understanding. They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, and Toko would have thought Komaru had dozed off if not for the thoughtful look on her face. The heat between her legs is becoming nearly painful, and she has to bite down another groan of exasperation and dissatisfaction. Komaru scoots a little closer, one hand slipping under the blanket and trailing across Toko's stomach and down her side, finally coming to rest against her hip. Gentle fingers start to message her hip joint slowly, Komaru's hand slipping easily against her loose pajama bottoms. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Komaru asks, face innocent but voice carrying a more suggestive tone. Toko hesitates a moment too long before shaking her head no, rolling back onto her back in order to avoid looking at her too perceptive girlfriend. It's late, I need to let her sleep, Toko thinks guiltily. Ignoring her, Komaru's hand slips lower, landing to gentle rub at the inside of Toko's thigh. Forcing her legs together, Toko scrunches her eyes closed in a last attempt at self control, but she's already lost and she knows. Komaru's gentle touches stop as she grabs Toko's thigh, pulling her legs apart slightly. With a practiced hand she runs her slender fingers up Toko's clothed center. Toko pulls in a shaky breath, hands fisting in the sheets beside her. Komaru's touch is infuriatingly light, her mouth curved in a teasing little smile. "What do you need." She asks softly, mouth descending to leave a single, open mouthed kiss against Toko's throat.

"Touch me. Please." Toko whispers, opening her eyes and trying to shower Komaru all the pent up desire she didn't have the words for. Komaru pulls her hand back and sits up, sliding her legs off the side of the bed. She gestures for Toko to do the same, which she does hesitantly. The teasing smirk that's pulling at the edges of Komaru's mouth is enough to make Toko shake where she stands, feeling uncomfortable with her own desire. Stepping closer, Komaru runs her hands down Toko's sides, coming to rest at her hips before hooking into the waistband of her pants. Without a word she pulls them down and they are discarded. Instead of going for the rest of her clothes, Komaru grabs her wrists and pulls her close, looping Toko's arms around her neck. Komaru's hands land back on Toko's hips, now exposed minus the thin sliver where her underwear clung to her. She's dripping under her panties she knows, and so badly want's Komaru to touch her, but stays silent. It is Komaru's time to be in control. The kiss Komaru pulls her in for starts off slow, letting them find a rhythm. Mouths open and tongues searching they explore one another like they have hundreds of times before. Komaru's hands are gentle as she loops her fingers in the band of Toko's panties, carefully starting to pull them down, her hands caressing the outside of Toko's thighs. Breaking the kiss, Toko pulls them off and discards them while Komaru climbs back into bed, leaving Toko in nothing but her sleep t-shirt. Adjusting herself so her back is resting against the headboard, Komaru becomes her forwards. Joining her, Komaru pulls her gently until Toko is straddling her lap, hands braced on her shoulders. Twinning Komaru's hair though her fingers she pulls their mouths back together in a hungrier, far more aggressive kiss. Mouth hot against her's, Toko moans softly, her thick purple hair falling around her face like a dark curtain. Komaru runs her hands up Komaru's thighs, breaking their kiss to move her mouth against Toko's throat. Toko is shaking in her lap, hand's firmly twisted in her short locks, her hips rocking once down against Komaru's thighs.

"What do you need." Komaru repeats against her girlfriends neck, hands squeezing Toko's thighs gently. With far less hesitation this time Toko breathes out a quiet answer.

"You." Her voice is raspy and shakes as she twists her hands in Komaru's hair. "Touch me. Please, I need it. I need you." Pulling away from her throat Komaru smiles, eyes twinkling warmly.

"You're such a good girl..." Komaru coos, adjusting so she can slip a hand up between Toko's legs. With Toko straddling her lap, access is perfect and it keeps Toko from closing her thighs around her hand. Komaru wasted little time in inserting her middle finger, drawing more gasping moans out of Toko, who's dropped her head onto Komaru's shoulder. It is quickly followed by the second, pausing to let her adjust, before setting a slower, even rhythm. "Such a good girl. You didn't want to wake me, even though you needed me. Needed me so badly." The only response she gets is a heavy moan, louder than the last. "I'll always take care of you, Toko." At the sound of her name Toko whines, her body rocking down against Komaru's fingers. Taking the hint, Komaru starts going faster, her fingers curling up inside Toko. She continues for several seconds, the only sound Toko's heavy breathing and the wet sound of her hand inside her. Curling her fingers deep inside, Toko's entire body shakes, a real scream pulled from her throat. She does it again, and again, each time a stuttery cry falling from Toko's parted lips. She continues until Toko is clenching around her fingers, body hot against her.

"Cum for me." Komaru whispers against her girlfriends ear, palm pressing flat against her clit with every strong thrust. Toko falls apart on her fingers, body melting against her as her orgasm hits her. Komaru fingers her through it, not stopping until Toko goes boneless against her and slumps sideways onto the bed. Pulling her hand free, Komaru wipes it on the sheets, making a mental note to change them in the morning. Toko looks up at her through heavy lidded eyes, a sleepy smile pulling at her mouth. Spread out like this, hair falling across the pillow, tank top skewed and purple marks blossoming across her throat, Toko looks content and well fucked, Komaru thinks proudly. As she should, she thinks, Toko deserves to feel good.

"Thank you." Toko says softly, eyes falling closed. Komaru doesn't respond, just smiles, laying down beside her finally tired girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around Toko's waist she pulls her close, tugging the blanket up over them. Maybe tomorrow Toko could repay her, she thinks sleepily, but for now, all she wanted to do was let her beautiful girl sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! More to come soon...


End file.
